


One Moment

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: A stolen moment in Lagos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious/gifts).



Disclaimer: This is only for fun. I don’t own the avengers.

He’d just finished typing up a report on the Lagos incident. They were still on sight, the destruction was still around them, people dying or dead and the heat was oppressive. Stark had suggested just sending help through his company and getting them out of there but Steve himself hadn’t wanted to leave. He wanted to help even if it was just with moving rubble.

He had ordered the rest of the team home, and most of them had listened. Except for her. Because she was as stubborn as her fiery red hair. And he could see her right now, out there, it was dark but no amount of darkness could hide her from him. She was exhausted, he could tell by the way she was holding herself, but she’d bitten his head off when he’d suggested she try to rest. So he’d moved away, gone to a tent that had been set up for them and started writing up a report the government would more than likely ask of him.

And now he was done, and he was bone weary, dirty and in a foul mood that stemmed from his argument with said redhead. There was limited water there so he had to ignore his urge for a shower and try to rest. But sitting on the small cot he and Natasha had to share he could do everything but relax. Even with his uniform shirt off and leaving just his boxers on, the heat was oppressive. He groaned at the news feed on his phone, it was all discussions on how the Lagos incident was caused by the recklessness of the Avengers, how they needed to be put in check. He stopped himself before he could throw the stupid device out of the tent, it wasn’t that he was dependent on the thing but he wasn’t about to listen to Tony wax poetic on his penchant for destroying technology.

He closed the news app and thumbed over to his picture gallery. And there she was smiling in all her glory. Red hair gleaming in the sun, smile coy and teasing and green eyes sparkling in mischief. She liked taking his phone and using it for random photo shoots. And even now he could hear her teasing voice warning him to change his passcode. He moved on to the next picture and groaned. It was probably wrong of him to have kept it, but she’d taken it to begin with.

The picture was of both of them. She was wearing a white shirt, one that had turned completely transparent by the time the picture had been taken. The team had been having a water fight and she’d been caught on accident by a blast from his water gun. She’d laughed it off and he’d taken the picture without realizing just how revealing it was. And yeah, he felt like a perv, but he also couldn’t bring himself to delete it. The white shirt Natasha wore on the picture was so thin and transparent that she might as well have not been wearing it, and the lace bralette she wore underneath held up even worse against the onslaught of water. The result being that Steve had taken (and kept) a picture in which he could clearly see the pink of Natasha’s nipples. And it wasn’t like she didn’t know it, she did, no one ever does anything without her knowledge, but he still felt like a creep. Despite that, he could feel himself getting aroused at the picture of her on his phone.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Now he was aroused as well as hot.

He told himself it wasn’t her picture, told himself it was just about relieving tension, but as his hand wrapped around his hard dick all he could see in his mind was her. He groaned and tightened his hand, swirling the palm over the head of his dick. The memory of the day he’d taken that photograph replayed in his head as he closed his eyes. He remembered her surprised squeak at being blasted by cold water, the laughter that had spilled from her ruby red lips when she’d seen his sheepish expression. The way her slight frame had leaned against him, her skin ice cold against his own warmth. Remembered how she’d shivered in his arms.

His hand moved a little faster, his fist a little tighter around his erection as he remembered the feel of her against him. His breathing was a little harsher, a little deeper, and her name escaped his lips on a groan.

“Well isn’t that flattering,” her voice broke through the haze of arousal for him and his hand stilled in its movements.

“Fuck, Nat.”

She smirks at his words, “Oh I bet you want to.”

He glares at her with as much heat as he can considering he’s got his dick in his hand and she just caught him moaning her name, “Romanoff...”

She giggles slightly, “Oh so now it’s ‘Romanoff’?” She arches an eyebrow at him and saunters closer.

He’s let go of his dick by now, but his erection refuses to go away, “What are you doing here?”

She stops at the harshness of his tone, “I sleep here too, remember?”

She makes it to his cot and sits primly next to his knees and they’re both ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail, the strands a slightly darker red because of her sweat.

“Believe me, I know.”

She smirks, “You know... I could help you with that if you want, of course.”

“Tasha...” he says, the warning in his voice clear.

“What? You don’t want my help?” She asks as her fingers trail over his exposed abs.

The spy doesn’t wait for his reply and instead wraps her fingers tightly around the base of him. She bites her lip at the groan he lets out, she really loves how vocal he can get. They’ve been in situations before when they’ve had to be a little more hands on than just work partners but this is the first time they’re doing this for pleasure and not just as a distraction tactic. She smiles when his muscles bunch and she slides her fist up slightly earning a moan from him.

She trailed the fingers of her other hand lightly over his dick even as she kept stroking up and down.

“Tasha...”

“Yeah?”

“I need...,” a groan cuts him off as she lowers her face close to his dick, giving a kittenish lick to the slit at the top. And then mouthing the whole head.

His hand went to her hair, tangling in the red strands, but he didn’t force her to do anything. Just let her set the pace. She pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were dilated, his forehead dotted with perspiration and she loved it.

She got a wicked gleam in her eye and leaned forward again, her hair tickling his thighs. Mouth open she swallowed his dick down to the root. She set a fast pace, and looked up at him through her lashes. His teeth were gritted, veins standing out in his neck, and she switched her pace again. And suddenly she was going slow and the front of her teeth were slightly grazing against his sensitive skin while her tongue laved at the underside of his dick. She pulled away from him with a pop and then licked at him like she would a lollipop.

“Tasha,” there was a warning in his voice, one that she didn’t ignore.

She sealed her lips around the head of his dick, sucking and swirling her tongue around him, while her hands caressed the rest of his shaft. He didn’t give her another warning and instead after a few more second of that type of treatment she felt him orgasm in her mouth. She swallowed it all, not letting a single drop be lost.

Steve groaned beneath her when he saw her swallowing, and then he pulled her down for a filthy kiss. She moaned hard at the back of her throat when she felt his hands kneading at her flesh, pulling at her clothes, pulling at her. And she went willingly, letting his fingers make quick work of the zippers of her uniform until he had her naked and pliant in his arms.

“Steve,” she moaned as he mouthed at her beasts, sucking one stiff peak into his warm mouth.

He let go with a pop, “Yeah?” He asked his fingers playing with the pink nub.

“Don’t tease.”

He grinned and pushed her up, until her pussy lips were lined up with his face. And then it was her turn to moan and tense as he started eating her out. Steve was a tease, his lips would close around her clit and suck and then his mouth would move away and kiss the inside of her thighs, then he’d push his tongue inside her and her whole body would clench. Her thighs clenched around his head as she felt him sneak two fingers inside her, she whimpered as he began scissoring them inside her as his lips once more closed around her clit. This time he didn’t stop, not until she was a trembling mess above him, her juices flowing steadily out of her pussy and her pulse through the roof.

She was trembling and Steve helped her lie back down on the cot, his larger body covering hers. She felt him hard against her lower stomach and whimpered slightly but didn’t try to stop him when he positioned himself at her entrance. Instead she opened her legs wider, inviting his intrusion. She gasped as he bottomed out inside of her in one smooth thrust, the wetness of her core making his entry easier.

He stilled and looked at her, his eyes asking if she was okay, and she pushed up slightly to capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss. And he finally started moving within her.

The heat between them was dizzying, the sensations were soul shattering. They both knew something bad would come from their failed mission, but for right then they weren’t Captain America and the Black Widow, they were just Steve and Natasha.

She snapped her hips up to meet his thrust and Steve broke the kiss to hiss her name.

She smirked, “Harder, Captain.”

And he didn’t know if it was the fact that she’d spoken Russian or the fact that she’d called him by his rank, but he lost a little bit of control. Thrusting against her harder, making her let out small gasps, feeling her convulse around him. He watched as her back arched and he couldn’t resist but gently nibble on the stiff peaks of her nipples, first one then the other.

“Steve,” she gasped out, “I’m... I’m...” she was panting, barely able to get enough air for a simple sentence, “so, so close.”

“Look at me,” he ordered, his Captain America tone bleeding into his voice, and she did as he said, “touch yourself.”

Natasha whimpered but did as he said one hand snaking between them to rub at her tiny bundle of nerves, her nails lightly teasing his erection.

And then suddenly she was breaking apart in his arms and he was grunting and cumming inside her at the feel of her teeth sinking into his arm to muffle her cries.

It took them a few minutes to come down from their high, but then he cuddled her in his arms, his fingers lazily tracing up and down her back.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, pressing her lips to his chest.

“Hmmmm,” he hummed, knowing she was apologizing for earlier. “It’s ok.”

“This will have consequences, Steve.”

He stilled, his arms tense around her body until he forced himself to relax, a kiss landing in her hair, “We’ll deal with it when the time comes. Now rest, Tasha, you need sleep.”

They both stayed quiet, both lost in their own thoughts, neither wanted to say it. But they were both worried. They’d been at it long enough to be able to read the terrain. And something bad would be waiting for them all once they made it back to the states. But until then, they’d just rest in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a gift for a friend. She knows who she is. And I really hope everyone likes it. Although I feel like it isn’t that good. I’m sorry about that by the way.


End file.
